1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to night lights to provide low-level illumination in a room or passageway, and more particularly to a night light assembly which incorporates a replaceable picture slide that is illuminated by a low-wattage bulb, the rear face of the slide having a translucent layer thereon containing an aromatic liquid which is volatilized by heat arising from the bulb to exude an aroma that is thematically related to the picture.
2. State of the Art
A bedroom which is excessively bright or which has a disagreeable odor is not conducive to sleep. Hence in considering the sleeping conditions of a room, one must not only seek to minimize noise and other disturbances, but one must also arrange for the proper degree of lighting and take steps to ensure a pleasing atmosphere.
A totally dark room is not the ideal environment for sleeping, for it may be psychologically depressing to the occupant. Moreover, should the sleeper awaken and then move about the dark room, he may collide with furniture and other articles therein. Where the sleeping room is a child's nursery, a minimum degree of light is desirable. Young children are often fearful of complete darkness; and should a parent wish to check on the sleeping child without turning on the room light, a low-level night light which is already "on" is useful for this purpose.
The prevailing atmosphere of a room is a more subtle factor in regard to sleep. However well cleaned a room, if it has carpeting, draperies or other fabrics, these tend to retain odors such as stale tobacco smoke. Hence it is often the practice to make use in bedrooms or nurseries of commercially available air fresheners.
The conventional night light consists of an electrical socket which is integrated with a plug to be inserted into an electrical wall outlet, a low-wattage bulb being held in the socket which also supports a small shade. A night light of this type which provides low-level illumination, is purely utilitarian in function and appearance, and it makes no useful or decorative contribution to the room apart from low-level illumination.
The use of light bulbs to illuminate a picture slide is commonplace, for all commercial slide projectors include a light bulb to supply the required light. And the use of light bulbs as heat sources to volatilize an aromatic liquid held in a pan or impregnating a porous pad is also well known, as evidenced by the patents to Eisner U.S. Pat. No. 2,374,371; Gudeman, U.S. Pat. No. 1,403,648, and Schlesinger, U.S. Pat. No. 2,435,757.
But it has not heretofore been known to combine a low-level night light with a picture slide to provide illumination in a decorative form and an aroma generator to render the atmosphere of the room being illuminated more pleasing.